1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nanomembrane and a fabrication method thereof. More specifically, the present invention relates to a free-standing hybrid nanomembrane capable of energy storage in which a conducting polymer is coated on densified carbon nanotube sheets, and a method for fabricating the free-standing hybrid nanomembrane.
2. Description of the Related Art
Freely suspended ultrathin (thickness <100 nm) membranes promise applicability of many types of sensors, actuators, optical devices, fuel cells, scaffolds for the organization of nanoparticles, and separation of biological macromolecules. Several approaches have been carried out for the fabrication of free-standing nanomembranes from polymers and/or from inorganic materials: spin casting of films, (Solid-state ionics 2007, 178, 19) layer-by-layer assembly of polyelectrolytemulti-layers, (Macromolecules 2011, 44, 2966) crosslinking of self-assembled monolayers, (Nano today 2009, 4, 4829) and assembly of triblockcopolymers (Chem. Mater. 1999, 11, 1174, Soft Matter 2011, 7, 1129). For mechanically robust and electrically conductive nanomembranes, nanoparticles such as gold nanoparticles or carbon nanotubes have been embedded in the films (Macromolecular science, part B: Physics, 2007, 46, 7, Adv. Mater. 2008, 20, 3131).
However, most methods are often time consuming, and have some limitations in electrical and electrochemical performances, and scale-up. Thereby, efficient alternative methods for the preparation of robust, free-standing and conductive nanomembranes with the capability of being produced in large dimensions are highly desired.